Rachel Hearts Jacob - It's Jake!
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Rachel and Jacob were made for each other. Rachel was the kind, inspiring girl everyone was too scared to admit they want to be like and Jacob was the bad boy turned good, but only for the right girl...HEY Rach, I've told you, it's JAKE!...but the rest was true...maybe...{M Rating for language, and possible themes}


**OK, well, I was searching for JakexRachel fics the other day, and I was appalled to only see one other creative genius writing about them. So here's my take on what would happen if Tina was the Senior, and Rachel was the Junior...(BIG hint- Tike remains intact and Jachel very well MAY end up getting together)...everything is the same. Rachel still got all the solos, but Tina wasn't as invested, and was more concerned with dancing and such. **

**Rachel's POV**

Tina and I scurried into the choir room, grinning madly to each other. Mike and Noah watched us suspiciously.

"What did you two do?" Mike asked, eyes narrowing.

Tina and I just looked at each other, before shrugging in an innocent manner. "Nothing," we said in unison.

Noah just shook his head. "You two said nothing last time, and Coach Sylvester got a rash because of some powder in her tracksuit."

Tina and I just smirked. "We didn't-"

"-do anything-"

"-we swear!" we finished together.

Noah and Mike just shared a look, rolling their eyes. "You know, I can't imagine what you two will be like apart. I don't know if it'll be better, or worse," Mike said, contemplating it.

"Probably worse," Tina said with a grin.

"Definitely," I agreed, "just think, we won't be together, so we'll have to make up for all the lost time."

OK, let me backtrack and explain a little, you're looking confused. I moved here my Sophomore year , and immediately befriended Tina, and in turn her boyfriend Mike, and Noah (I point blank refused to call him 'Puck'). Tina and I had quickly become as thick as thieves, causing mischief wherever we went. I joined Glee club, and for the first time in life I had real friends. As the club started doing so well, my confidence quickly grew. I became our female lead, and I watched as the club's number's grew. Existing members like Tina, Mike and Noah had been here when I arrived. Quinn, Mercedes and Santana had graduated at the end of my Sophomore year, Artie and Kurt were both Seniors, just like Noah, Tina and Mike, Finn and Sam were Juniors, just like me, and Sugar and Matt had moved at the start of this year to other school districts.

The year I moved to Lima, and joined the Glee club, was the first year we were allowed to compete in show choir competitions, because previously the club hadn't had twelve members. This year we had Finn, Sam and I, Noah, Tina, Mike, Artie and Kurt, and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, who was moving to McKinley for his Junior year. I could feel it, we were on our way to another National Championship. We just needed to find the right people to fill our group; no, our family.

**Jake's POV**

He was nervous, not that he'd show it to any-damn-body. He was only coming here because his Mom had to move back to be with his Grandma. He knew all about the other family his Dad had had, before he had even come along, and then again after he had arrived. He had plans for after high school. He was a pretty good dancer, and people at Juilliard had already seen him dance and sing. He really didn't care what he did after school, as long as it had something to do with music, and I could do it far away from Lima.

People thought he didn't care, that he was just like his father and his _brother_, but he only acted out because he hated playing into their expectations. He wanted to do better, and he would, but not because they wanted him to. Today was his first day of school, and he had a free period first up. He was standing in front of the notice board. He thought it would be a good idea to join some sort of group, to get his Mom off his back about never being involved. Something stupid he could just coast through. And then a poster caught his eyes. _Glee Club Auditions_. Auditions weren't until next week, but it said that they met in the choir room. Maybe that would be fun. He hadn't been in Glee at his old school because his mother said when she heard him sing she thought of his father, and he never wanted to be compared to that sack of shit, in any way. But music had always had a calming effect on him. Maybe he just wouldn't tell anyone, not even his Mom. It's not like she was really interested now. It was like she wasn't fussed what happened to him from now on. That was fine. he was able to look out for himself.

He walked slowly, remembering the guidance counsellor mentioning where the choir room was. He thought as he walked. Was Glee one of the cool clubs here? Did he want to be part of that crowd again? Last time he had been one of "those" kids, he had cheated with a girl who happened to be going out with his friend. They hadn't hooked up, but had come pretty damn close. Now he just wanted to go through without any bullshit, and he didn't think there would be. All he had to do was distance himself from people, and not let anyone get close to him. He may see his brother here, but there was no way they'd be talking.

He paused briefly before walking into the choir room, taking a deep breath and psyching himself up. Maybe they'd just let him sit there and watch? He'd feel like he was a part of something, at least. He opened the door and quickly took stock of the room. Curious eyes looked at him as the teacher turned around.

"Hello, can I help you Mr?" the curly haired teacher trailed off, smiling encouragingly.

I cleared my throat again before scratching the back of my head with my right hand. "You do the exact same thing Noah," a tiny little brunette in the first row said to the mohawked guy next to her, "you two look so much alike."

I quickly connected the dots. So this was my brother. Ignoring the teacher, I levelled him with a glare, and he sent the exact same one at me.

"It's just Jake...sir," I tacked on as an afterthought, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You don't want any attachment to the sperm donor either, huh?" my long-lost brother said, smirking at me as he leaned back, acting like he was so much better than I was.

I started angrily towards him, but the teacher stopped me, and I looked around his shoulder to see one of his friends holding him back, though he didn't look as angry as I felt.

"You don't know anything about me! You took my father away from me!" I shouted angrily at him, trying to get around the teacher, causing one of the other guys to come and hold me back as well.

"Hey!" the teacher shouted, looking at me.

"Mr Shue, if I may?" the tiny brunette said, standing up and smoothing down her skirt. I hadn't taken the time to properly check her out, something that was a huge mistake, because this chick was hot. She was definitely tiny, but it just seemed like her legs went on forever.

"Oh, here comes cyclone Berry," a kid in a wheelchair snickered to the giant of a teen next to him.

I assumed Berry had to be her last name, because someone like her had to have one of those stunningly beautiful first names, ones where all you had to do was think about them and your insides would twist and turn.

She turned towards me, looking all sweet and innocent. Like she was going to give me trouble. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. We haven't met, but I do know all about you, and your history with Noah. keep in mind that you're not the only one hurting here, and that glee is a safe haven for us, and it can be on for you." See, she was one of those "peace to the world" types. No trouble.

"But," she said, causing me to look twice at her. Her tone was cold, a far cry from the melody that had come out of her mouth seconds ago, "if you _ever_ presume to come into this room again, spouting off that _Noah_, or his family, are in any way to blame for the mistakes of your shared father, you'll regret it. And I warn you, Jacob, I am not a woman to be messed with. When I make a threat, you should have no doubt that I will carry through. Now," and in that instant her voice changed back to her soft-spoken tone, "let us all leave Noah and Jacob to speak. I have a feeling they need to re-acquaint each other with themselves." And she just turned and walked out of the room, just like that. The Asian couple followed her, the rest of the club following her, even the teacher!

I felt drained in that moment as I stared after her. How could she command such influence, such power? That right there, showed me she was going somewhere. She was like me. How was it I could gather so much about her from a few moments. I didn't want to think too much about it, because that would only make me care.

"I know what you're thinking. She's always like that; always had that kind of power," my brother said, causing me to turn around.

"So I guess you're gonna try and straighten me out huh?" I asked derisively, "heard all about how I'm a screw up, and nobody wants me?"

He just shook his head. "Dude, I was you. My entire freshman year was crap. No one cared about me. My Mom was always working, trying to pay for things left by that no good sperm donor. And then she came into my life." he stopped here, and I saw a smile on his face, which only fueled my anger, or jealousy, though I chose to believe the latter.

"And she changed my life. All of a sudden, I had friends, I had people who cared. I swear to you, that I don't have any connection to the fucked up sperm donor, other than a last name. And I don't think you do either. Think about it. Sure, Glee is really just a big bunch of losers, singing and dancing to crap music, but you'll find a home, a family." He shrugged once before walking to the door to leave, stopping in the doorway to face me again.

"No matter what you say, you'll always be my brother."

**And there we go :)**


End file.
